oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline for important and trivial events in the wiki's timeline. 1490 *Aoshin is born. 1496 *Poe A. Edgar is born. 1497 *Daddy L. Legs is born. 1503 * is executed. 1505 * is destroyed by the Marines. 1507 * is killed and replaced by *The events of Dear Agony take place. 1518 *Draco D. Indiana is born. 1523 *Wynn Aoi is born. 1526 *Phoenix D. Red is born. 1527 * defeats and freeing Wano Country. *Blumenthal Asta is born. 1528 January *Daddy L. Legs first arrives to Wano Country from Watarishima. 1531 *Henry is born. *Daddy L. Legs attends the Ryutsume Dojo to learn . 1535 *The Wano Civil War begins. 1537 January *The Wano Civil War ends. March *The events of Fugitives begins and end on the same day. *The Black Widow Pirates are formed. 1539 *Kennet is born. 1540 *Wolfgang is born. 1543 *Cain D. Abel is born. 1547 *Gerson P. Unna is born. *Belialuin B. Samuel is born. *Gambi Marlow is born. 1548 *Blumenthal Gretchen is born. 1549 *Mauricio Kerrim is born. 1550 *The Black Widow Pirates reconquer Wano Country. *Daddy L. Legs becomes Yonko at 53. *Umori Kenshiro is born. 1551 *Blumenthal Gerhard is born. *Fukuoka Soren is born. 1552 *Harlequin W. Heili is born. *Affra Amethyst is born. *Hertz Alfons is born. 1553 *Daddy N. Static is born. *Draco D. Damon is born. 1555 November *Benjamin Tabart is born as Bathory Tabart on Dressrosa on Day 11. **Tabart is moved to Mary Geoise on Day 12. 1559 *Maurier Harlan is born. *Wayland is born. 1560 *Brazzers D. Brennan is born *Weir D. Touch is born 1575 January *Peg Nez is granted jurisdiction over Karakuri Island *Escoffier Ramsay goes missing and gives his property and operations to Hors D. Oeuvre May *Contact Clashing takes place on Days 16 and 17 June *The Underground City takes place on Day 21 and finishes the same day. August *Charming Endeavor takes place on Day 25. September *The Perks of Inception takes place on Day 1. *Ravelings of Fate takes place. 1576 January *The King of Asha is assassinated. Damon is exiled from the Kingdom. February *Benjamin James is born on Day 2. *Pure Imagination takes place on Day 3rd March *Operation: Elbaf takes place on Day 18. *Merged Blood takes place on day 31 *The Last Song, The First Dance takes place on day 15 April *Gold, Luck and Fortune happens on day 1. Lucky Roulette arrives at the . *On Silent Wings takes place between day 14 and day 17. *Field Trip to the Desert and The Fox and the Murderer, the Chateau Pirates are established and given a bounty on Day 15 May *Man Up takes place on day 29 June *Saint Vitellius's grand birthday takes place. *History Repeats Itself takes place day 22. *A Humming in the Grass takes place on day 23. July *The events of Crossing Debts happen in the span of a single day, Day 12. *Blood of the Throne begins and ends on the same day, Day 19. *Almasy D. Laszlo eats the Horo Horo no Mi on Day 20. *Folding Shackles has the battle between Welhaven Sebastian and Blumenthal Gerhard at Shrewsoft on Day 20. Gerhard is captured. *Fair Trade, when Elizabeth first meets Maurier Harlan. Harlan gets "defeated" and "captured". *The events of Tension Forces occur on Day 31. September *Ruin begins and ends on the same day. *Battle of El Dorado occurs within 24 hours of Ruin. October *A Not So Fresh Start happens on day 15. Umori Kenshiro begins his pirate career, and New Players begins on day 29, where the Reaper Pirates become established. November *Stronghold of Justice's events go from Day 20 to Day 28. *Its Always Sunny in Weatheria takes place on day 16 December *Across the Line begins at Day 1 and ends at Day 2. *Peaceful Horizon begins at Day 5. *Clash of Horns happens and ends at Day 6. *March to War begins at Day 5 and ends at Day 10. *It's Always Sunny in Weatheria takes place during March to War. *A Not So Fresh Start (Need more clarification on this!) *Out of the Loop begins at Day 11. *Roman Numerals begins and ends the same day that Promise Well Kept ends. *Valley of the Shadow of Death begins shortly after The Way of Ken concludes. *Dialing Numerals happens around the same time as Valley. *Sanctions begins and ends on Day 25. *My Hunt, My Raid begins on day 27. 1577 January *Great Minds Think Alike begins on day 13. *The Labyrinth of Wano begins on day 25. February *Making Our Mark and What Used to Be begin on day 7. *First Impressions begin and end on day 11. March *Baring Your Fangs happens on day 2. *Forest of Future begins on day 9 ends on day 27. May *Howls of Carnage takes place. *Unmovable Sadness takes place after Howls of Carnage. *Pinehurst's True Worth takes place on day 17. June *Hunting Dragons takes place on day 15. July *Unfair Trade begins on day 10. *Flock of Weight begins on day 12. **Cain D. Abel allies with the Black Widow Pirates on day 12. **Daddy L. Legs and Yoshitsune speak about Dragon D. Dexter's wedding on day 13. **Dragon D. Dexter and Tokugawa Tsubaki get married on day 14. *Widow's Blades takes place the morning of Day 13. **George Soros leaves Kosaka Isshin's office to immediately report at the docks to partake in the affairs of Its Just Business. *Its Just Business takes place on day 13. 1578 *This is 2019 (current year). Category:Term